Suddenly
by DespairCrow
Summary: [AU] Sentimientos ocultos, inseguridades, nuevas amistades, situaciones subidas de tono y voleibol, todo esto y más será a lo que tendrán que enfrentarse dos chicos: un delincuente de cabello anaranjado y un individuo completamente entregado al vóley, completos extraños hasta que un curioso incidente provoca que sus caminos se crucen.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Haikyuu! no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece al grandioso Furudate Haruichi. Yo sólo uso a sus personajes para complacer a mi loca imaginación que me pide a gritos que escriba algo._

 _ **Advertencias generales:**_ _OOC en algunos personajes. Me excusaré diciendo que es necesario para el avance de esta historia._

* * *

Estaba desesperado, tenía una sensación de inquietud bastante molesta. Quería salir de ahí pronto, pero sabía que no podría ser así, o, al menos, no por ahora. Movía una de sus piernas de forma ansiosa, denotando que sus pensamientos eran un completo lío.

Miró impaciente el reloj sobre el pizarrón; aún quedaban menos de diez minutos para que la clase llegara a su fin. ¿Por qué demonios los últimos minutos de clase eran los más tortuosos? Quién sabe, y no iba a ponerse a buscar una respuesta para la interrogativa.

El intentar prestarle atención al docente era una idea que había descartado desde hace un cuarto de hora, ya ni siquiera recordaba de qué estaba hablando el adulto; había escuchado vagamente que se trataba de algo que tenía relación con la lección de historia del día anterior, o algo así.

Suspiró con pesadez y siguió pensando en cualquier cosa menos en los temas que explicaba el maestro; ya estaba fastidiado.

Kageyama estaba hastiado, necesitaba salir del aula pronto o enloquecería. Jugueteó con el lápiz, golpeándolo ligeramente para hacer que subiera y bajara sobre la libreta en la que, se suponía, estaba haciendo apuntes ─aunque en realidad sólo tenía una que otra palabra escrita con una caligrafía ilegible─.

La campana finalmente sonó de manera estrepitosa, ruido que le pareció glorioso a Tobio. Guardó de manera descuidada todos sus útiles y se dirigió a paso veloz a los vestidores del equipo de voleibol masculino.

Cruzó los pasillos aminorando el paso, cada vez más tranquilo por el hecho de haber salido al fin del salón de clase. Sólo quedaba llegar al vestidor, cambiarse de ropa e ir a entrenar. Perfecto.

Sin embargo, Kageyama no contaba con que, precisamente en el mismo momento en el que el doblaba por el camino que iba directamente hacia su destino, iba a toparse con una persona algo "peculiar".

No se dio cuenta en qué momento apareció aquel individuo justo frente a la puerta, ni tampoco notó en qué instante se habían impactado ambos.

Después de la estrepitosa caída provocada por el golpe entre ambos cuerpos, sus sentidos estaban atontados y no comprendía del todo que había sucedido. Parpadeó un par de veces, con su mirada posada en el suelo, tratando de analizar la situación: se había golpeado con alguien y se había caído. Todo bien hasta ahí, pero, ¿contra quién se había estrellado?

Elevó un poco su cabeza, haciendo contacto visual con el que, según el mismo Kageyama, había causado el incidente. El individuo en cuestión tenía la piel clara, su cabello estaba algo alborotado y era de un color anaranjado bastante curioso que, además, pudo notar que estaba algo largo ya que el tipo lo tenía atado en una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

El azabache alzó la ceja al notar una serie conformada por tres piercing pinna ***** ─cuyo nombre conocía debido a que alguna vez leyó un artículo al respecto en una revista─ además de un diminuto arete esférico de color negro en la oreja derecha del pelirrojo. El chico finalmente pareció notar que Kageyama lo observaba y, finalmente, le dirigió la mirada, mostrando sus ojos de color castaño. No obstante, el contacto visual sólo descolocó a Tobio ya que el contrario lo miraba como si de un bicho se tratara, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer.

─ ¿No hay algo qué quieras decirme?─ indagó el de cabello oscuro, tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz.

─ ¿Eh?─ confundido, el de ojos cafés se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el pantalón.

─ Dije...─ Kageyama igualmente se levantó, notando que le llevaba al menos media cabeza de diferencia─...dije que si no tenías algo que decirme.

─ Ah, sí─ dijo el más bajo con un tono de molestia─. Fíjate por dónde vas, imbécil.

Kageyama se quedó estático, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del ahora denominado "cabeza de zanahoria". Abrió la boca para gritar algún insulto, pero el de cabellos alborotados se retiró a paso veloz antes de que pudiera formular alguna frase hiriente.

─ ¿Pero qué...?─ Chasqueó la lengua y retomó su anterior andar. No iba a dejar que un enano idiota lo perturbara tanto.

Decidió olvidar lo sucedido, además, no era como si volviera a toparse con él en un buen rato.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana, el despertador no sonó, ya iba tarde.

Maldijo todo lo maldecible y se alistó lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó su mochila y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, sin embargo, de todas formas llegó con un hermoso retraso de quince minutos y ahora tenía al profesor regañándolo fuera del aula de clases y lo peor, se había perdido el entrenamiento matutino.

Genial. Lo único que faltaba era un castigo. Oh, pero si ya lo tenía.

El profesor le dijo que debía ir al salón de proyecciones en su hora de almuerzo y buscar cierto material que el adulto necesitaría para una clase.

Suspiró y entró a clase al fin. Ojalá las horas avanzaran rápidamente para cumplir su sentencia y ya no tener que preocuparse.

* * *

Finalmente se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo. Kageyama enseguida se levantó de su pupitre e inició una carrera a la sala de proyecciones.

Repasó los materiales que necesitaba el maestro: una USB, que se encontraba en el cajón de un mueble metálico a un lado de la puerta, justo en la esquina de la habitación, y una carpeta roja en el último cajón del mismo.

Entró al aula, dobló a su izquierda y ahí estaba el dichoso mueble. Abrió los cajones que le habían indicado. Buscó la USB en el primer cajón y enseguida se agachó para tomar la carpeta en el último.

Todo bien hasta ahí.

No obstante, de un momento a otro escuchó un par de ruidos extraños. Si tuviera que describir algunos de los sonidos diría que se escuchaban _húmedos_ , además de que notó algo que parecían suspiros.

No, no parecían, _eran_ suspiros.

Se levantó lentamente y miró hacia el fondo del salón. Ahí se encontraban un par de chicos y uno de ellos le pareció extrañamente conocido.

Era el cabeza de zanahoria. Parecía estarse enredando con el otro tipo, el cual era un poco más alto que el pelirrojo y tenía el cabello gris.

Tobio se espanto al notar que ambos se estaban toqueteando por debajo de la ropa.

Oh por dios.

Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la zanahoria andante acorraló al otro contra la pared de manera brusca y le empezó a besar el cuello.

 _¿Pero qué demonios?_ , pensó.

Un escalofrío incómodo recorrió el cuerpo de Kageyama cuando se dio cuenta de que el bajito al fin había notado su presencia. Sus miradas se encontraron.

El azabache no era un cobarde, para nada, pero su mente, aún en shock, le ordenó que desapareciera del lugar antes de que terminara involucrado en "lo que fuera eso". Y así lo hizo; corrió del lugar, pero claro, aún medio inconsciente llevaba en manos el material del profesor. No necesitaba más castigos.

Entregó el bendito material al profesor, que se encontraba en la sala de maestros, y se encaminó a paso veloz a su aula. Llegando ahí tomó asiento y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la paleta del pupitre, provocando un sonido estrepitoso, y suspiró con pesadez.

¿Pero qué mierda acababa de ver?

Alzó la mirada y miró el reloj sobre la pizarra, aún tenía tiempo para ir a comprar un yogurt bebible o un cartoncito de leche, pero ya ni ganas tenía de hacer eso.

Sus pensamientos vagaron por un rato; se la pasó cuestionando si en realidad no había malinterpretado la situación.

Y una jodida mierda, como iba a malinterpretar algo así: eran dos chicos, dos _HOMBRES_ , besándose, si mal no recordaba, con lengua y todo. Asqueroso. Además, los muy indiscretos estaban haciendo cosas subidas de tono en un aula de clase, donde cualquiera podía verlos. Donde _ÉL_ tuvo la desgracia de verlos.

No era tonto ─o al menos, no tanto─ , sabía muy bien que ese par de idiotas se estaban liando en un lugar público, por así decirlo.

Maldición, los sucesos recientes no paraban de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Por una vez en su vida deseó que la clase iniciara pronto, necesitaba con urgencia distraerse para no recordar... Bueno, _eso_.

Maldijo internamente a la zanahoria con pies y momentos después apareció la maestra de la siguiente clase. Ya era hora.

Las horas de clase restantes pasaron más rápido de lo que había previsto, cosa que Kageyama agradeció.

Suspiró, bastante más tranquilo en comparación a un tiempo atrás, y acomodó sus cosas dentro de su mochila para, finalmente, caminar al club de voleibol.

Anduvo a paso acelerado y se encontraba algo inquieto a consecuencia de una extraña sensación; algo muy dentro de él le decía que podría encontrarse con el enano pelirrojo en cualquier momento, situación que quería evitar.

Murmuró un par de improperios. Ni conocía a aquel chico extraño y ya hasta temía chocar con él de nuevo. Que estupidez.

El entrenamiento logró hacer que olvidara el incidente, por lo tanto su desempeño en el mismo fue el de siempre. Tuvieron un pequeño partido de práctica de tres contra tres, cosa que le supo a gloria. El vóley siempre le devolvía el buen humor.

Cuando terminó la jornada se dispuso a comprar un par de bollos de carne en la tienda del entrenador Ukai. Salió del local degustando uno, andando con lentitud a su hogar, no tenía ningún apuro para llegar rápido a casa. Sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde, por lo tanto siempre estaba sólo a esa hora, mas ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Terminó el primer bollo y decidió dejar el otro para cuando llegara a su hogar, guardándolo en su mochila. Giró en una esquina, dispuesto a seguir con su andar pero algo lo detuvo. O más bien alguien.

Alguien lo sostenía por detrás, rodeando su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra mano le cubría la boca.

¿Era un ladrón? ¿Un secuestrador? O peor, ¿y si era un asesino serial que estaba a punto de matarlo, sin dejar siquiera que hubiera terminado de comer sus preciados bollos de carne?

─ Si gritas te mato, imbécil─ habló el supuesto asesino.

Poco después Kageyama sintió que el individuo soltaba el agarre. El azabache giró su cuerpo, con la intención de darle la cara a la persona que, hasta hace unos momentos, lo tenía cautivo. Gran sorpresa ─y horror─ se llevó al darse cuenta de que no era otro sino el chico de pelo anaranjado.

Se vio tentado a gritarle un "¡¿Qué?!" pero se contuvo y simplemente frunció el seño, esperando que el chico zanahoria tomara la palabra. Por suerte, no tardó en suceder.

─ Nos viste en el aula de proyecciones─ dijo, con simpleza.

Bien, el pelirrojo podía irse un poco a la mierda.

─...Sí.

─ ¿Y bien?

─ ¿Cómo que...?─ torció la boca─ . Ya dije que los vi, pero fue un accidente.

─ ¿Piensas delatarnos?─ el más bajito miró a Kageyama de una manera extraña que lo hizo estremecer; se sentía ligeramente intimidado.

─ No─ el pelirrojo relajó el gesto─. Preferiría olvidar lo que vi.

Ante esa respuesta el de ojos castaños no pudo evitar reír en forma de burla. Kageyama hizo una mueca de molestia.

─ Ya, ya─ dijo el más bajo entre risas─. Lo siento, _virgen_.

─ ¡¿Eh?!─ la reacción de Tobio provocó que las carcajadas del contrario aumentaran-. ¡¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?!

─ No, de nada─ le propinó un par de palmaditas en el hombro y soltó otra pequeña risa─. Nos vemos luego.

El chico se alejó caminando, dejando a Kageyama completamente extrañado.

El azabache comenzó a refunfuñar, retomando el paso hacia su hogar. Iba tan molesto que no reparó en las palabras de aquel chico; aquel "nos vemos luego" marcaría el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida de Kageyama aunque, obviamente, él mismo no tenía idea alguna de lo que le deparaba el futuro.

* * *

 _ ***Percing pinna:**_ _se encuentra_ _en el borde del cartílago, en la parte superior de la oreja._

 _Heme aquí con una nueva historia para el fandom ─porque la primera que hice fue demasiado para mí y no pasé del prólogo, ugh─. En fin, espero poder proceder con esto como es debido, pero no prometo nada porque voy empezando la universidad y posiblemente seré consumida por la misma._

 _En cuanto a las actualizaciones, sólo puedo decir que serán irregulares porque, bueno, soy floja(?) y la universidad…y la inspiración…Agh. Quiero creer que podré subir un capítulo nuevo cada mes, o algo así._

 _Dato extra e irrelevante: se suponía que iba a subir esto hasta mañana pero la tentación fue más fuerte que la flojera. Que milagro._

 _Los review son completa y absolutamente bienvenidos._

 _Hasta luego~._


End file.
